Kiss Me Or Kill Me
by AnimeMixDJ
Summary: FMAXNaruXInu x-over. when a error on her paper takes her to a ninja village, kagome is force to be a ninja. so when a certain uchiha falls in love with her, he'll do anything to get her.....even if getting help by crazy people.
1. love?

**2nd fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! THIS HAS TO DO NOTHING WITH THE ANIME/MANGA OF KISS ME, KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guidelines;**

_**Italic and bold; inner Sakura**_

_Italic; thoughts_

Underline; flashbacks

Kill me or kiss me.

Chapter 1; love?

"I bet this is the wrong one." Kagome said using the paper to shield her eyes from the sun.

Sango grab the paper to look at it. "This is… the one." She said dropping it. Kilala jump down to play with it.

"I BET I CAN'T EVEN LAST A DAY!!!!!!" Kagome shouted, out of Konoha's gates.

---

"Wow, did all of this people got in trouble too?" Sango whisper to Kagome.

"I……..GUESS!!" Kagome she said squeezing herself between a team of ninjas with a dog.

"So weird…….look at their outfits." Sango said as a guy ninja walk by with a green outfit. "He looks funny!" Sango said to Kagome. They laughed.

"What's funny? A blonde girl with a other blonde short kid and a butternte/blond..

"That guy." Sango pointed at him. She grinned when they laughed.

"That is funny!"

"I know. Oh, (she remember about Kagome) can you help us. Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Winry! This is Ed, the full metal alchemist. He's 15"

"Yes, I'm 15. ." Ed said as he saw Sango and kagome gave a weird look. "This is Al a guy.

"Nice to meet you! May I play with your cat?"

"If you like. Her name is Kilala." She handed Kilala to Al. "I'm Sango and this is Kagome. Why are you here?"

"For failing a mission." Ed said. "You?"

"I'm here only to go with Kagome."

"I missed a lot of assignments ."

"We should eat lunch together!" Winry declared.

"Oh, I know a little café call Kit Kat!" Al said.

"Okay!" Sango and Kagome said the same time.

"All agree?" Ed said.

"YES!"

-----

"Naruto is this the right place?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…..ouch!" He said as he bumped into a short blond.

Ed and the others look at Naruto.

"Sheesh, MOVE SHORT STUFF!!!"

"EXSUDE ME, BUT YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!!!!!!!"

"WHY YOU!!!!" They were doing war. Luckily Al and Sakura were there to stop them.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!" She hit him on the head, hard.

"Sakura don't hit him. You never know if someone is a sen-sil in disguise to test our teamwork. Hit him when we leave." Sasuke said behind them.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura said laughing. She blushed at him.

"Sorry about that um…er.." Kagome said to them as Al, Kilala, and Sango holded Ed back.

" I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke and this baka is Naruto. We're team 7. And you are?"

_Sasuke? HE'S HERE!!!! _

"SASUKE!!!" Ino shouted and hug him. Team 10 was there.

"Hi Naruto." Kiba said as his team joined.

"SAKURA!" Lee run to her. She pushed him.

"Lee are okay?" Tenten said to him.

"I'm Ino, this is Shikamaru and Chojil."

"I'm Lee and this is Tenten and neji.

"I'm Ed. Yes I'm 15." He said as team 8, team 10, team gai and team 7 (even Sasuke) gave a weird look. "This is Al, Sango, Kilala, Kagome and Winry." He look at Winry who was mad. "Winry are you okay?

"Winry?" Kagome said in a scare voice.

"IT'S YOU!!!" She ran to Sasuke and punch him on the cheek so hard he fell.

"SASUKE!!! GRRRRRR…….." Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

Lee and Naruto were laughing. Everyone (that's a ninja) were shock. Sasuke got defeated by a girl.

---

"This is Rose and Noah." Al said to Kagome and Sango. They were at the Kit Kat café.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Winry said. "I brought a friend" She said, holding Sasuke's hand high.

"Why you hit him anyways?"

"Cuz I was in my pjs at the front lawn singing and when I turn around he was staring at me. I thought he was a pervert."

"Why would I think that?" Sasuke said.

"Who cares."

"Okay…………..can I leave?" Sasuke turn to leave.

"NO!" Winry, who was stronger then Sasuke thought. grab him by the shirt collar and made him sit. "Just stay here. Or else I'll kill you."

"okkkkkkkkkk…………….."

"Hey, Sasuke what do you want?" Kagome (sitting on the other side of him)

"Uh?"

"to eat." she smiled. _she's cute! _Sasuke felt a blush coming.

"uh, anything with tomatoes"

Everyone laugh. Sasuke felt embarrassed.

"There's nothing with tomatoes." said Ed, who manage to said his words without choking on his laughter on the floor. (he fell off the table because he laugh too hard.)

Sasuke wanted to die.

"there is a fruit cake trough." Kagome said.

"Then I'll have that."

-----

It was morning. Sasuke was at his backyard (laying on his back). He was thinking.

_She is cute. _

He sat up.

_I better not turn into Naruto or Sakura. _

Sasuke felt something hit him hard on his head he fell. (he was still sitting so yeah)

"ow!"

"SASUKE, YOU'RE A MAN SO DON'T BE A WIMPY ONE!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SAID OW CUZ A GIRL HIT YOU!!!!! DON'T BE WEAK!!!!! STAND UP!!!!!"

That voice. Sasuke moaned. _please not- _he look up. Winry. The only girl he feared.

He stand up. "yeah?"

She look at him closely "you like Kagome"

"what!?!"

She cross her arms. "don't lie."

He laugh. "Winry I don't know what you are (she glare more angrily at him.) talking ab-" (she raise up a fist) *sign* "yes I love her."

She smile. A evil smile.

"Winry, are you o-"

she grab him by the neck in choking under the arm position. "I'll help you get Kagome!"

-----

**I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (STILL TAKING HATE COMMENTS) **


	2. the classes

**Disclaimer; I don't own FMA, Naruto or Inuyasha. I do own this fic.**

Chapter 2; The classes

It was morning the next day. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke at the building where the new classes are going to be held. All the ninjas have to take it for more training after what happened at the Chunin exam. Naruto deiced to wait with her. Everyone else was going inside or hanging outside.

_Something's wrong. _"Naruto where's Sasuke?"

"huh?"

"he's late. Usually He's early. Very strange." She looked at the clock that was outside. It was old and looked like it didn't work but hey, old thing works. "It's almost time to go in."

-----

Sasuke looked at the time. 7:30. He was still in bed. "I don't want to go…" He turned back to sleep. "I'll only skip today…" He immediately sat up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING!?!"

"I don't know."

Sasuke got up and walked towards the living room. In the hallway he passed Winry.

"Morin' Sasuke."

"Oh good morning." He stopped walking. As he turned around, he shouted "WAIT, HOW YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?!"

She pointed to the front door. It was knocked down. "We couldn't get so I knocked it down."

"We? Who else is here?"

"Umm, me, Kagome, Ed, Al, and Sango." The mention of Kagome's name made him blush.

"Is she in here?"

"No, She's waiting outside, lover-boy."

"So why are you guys here?"

"We're waiting for our idiot friend Sasuke. So hurry up. Classes start today. We'll be waiting outside. Also you have a bed-head." She said as she give him a quick nookie.

-----

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll post chap. 3 this weekend.**


	3. the classes part 2

**Here's ch. 3. Yeah. I know there's grammar errors but my LAZY beta reader forgot his laptop and wont pick up his phone. **

Chapter 3; the classes (part 2)

It was already now everyone was heading inside. Sakura looked back and then went inside.

-----

Sasuke grabbed his backpack. As he exited from the front door, he looked at it. "ummmm……"

Ed spoke first. "Don't worry Rose and Noah will watch your house until we come back."

"How?"

Winry rolled her eyes. "We live across from you." She said, pointing to the two-story house that's across from his.

"Oh."

"Morin' Sasuke!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice to him. She had on a short-sleeve shirt that was white and the sleeves black. She had a black skirt and normal ninjas shoes that are black. Her black (the color of the yarn thing ribbon what ever it is ) headband was on her forehead.

"Umm… Morin'…everyone." _All of them had changed their outfits. _He noticed that all of them had headbands. "How did you guys get the headbands? You have to take a beginner class for that."

"Oh, they give it to us." Winry said. She had a navy blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts that stop to her knees, showing them. She had the same shoes like Kagome. Her navy blue headband was also like Kagome's.

"What!?!"

Al decided to change the subject. "Hey what time is it?" He had on a gray long-sleeve shirt with black pants. His black shoes were close, unlike the open-toe ninjas shoes. His black headband was on his right shoulder like Shikamaru's.

"The last time I checked was 8:18." Sasuke said.

"School's starts at 8:00" All of them to turn him. He had brown sleeveless shirt and black pants. His right hand was bandaged only showing the auto-mail shoulder. His headband was red and long (like Naruto's in shippuden) on his forehead too. Ed was looking down and his eyes widen. He turn to them. "SHIT! THAT MEANS WE'RE LATE!!"

"OH, SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT!!"

"But we won't get in trouble right Sasuke?" Sango asked. She had a outfit of a black long-sleeve shirt with armor pink circles on the shoulders. A big pink armor circle was on her breast and some of the stomach. A hot-pink slash was on the under part of her stomach. She had on matching pants that also had pink armor circles but on the knees. Her shoes were like Al's.

"No…" They let out a breath of relief. "Well sometimes. Depends if you're really late. Then they make you clean the classroom."

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE!?! LET'S GO!!!" They ran full-speed ahead to the school.

-----

**Why wait for the weekend? My name is paper YAH! This ch. was for you to enjoy. I think I'll post chap. 4 next week or so…… review if like. **


	4. the classes part 3

Chapter 4; the classes (part 3)

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto all have the same class together. "I'm going to sit with Sasuke." Ino said. Sakura looked at her.

"No I am." The next thing they knew they were sitting together, Naruto between them. (the class looks the same in ep one and three. You know with the desks that hold three people and it was columns of three and four on the side.)

"Good morning everyone." Iruka said. "I'm going to be your teacher for this academy." *Crank* The door opened. Everyone turned around to see who coming in. Ed came in first, then Al, and Sango came. "Why are we late?"

"Ummm…"

"All of you have to clean the class after school." He looked up and was shock when he saw Sasuke coming in with Kagome in front of him and Winry in back of him. "Sasuke why are you late? You're always early." Sakura and Ino smiled when they saw him.

Sasuke looked at him and did a uncertain smile. His eyes were closed and he put his hand at the back of his head. "*heh heh heh*, my alarm didn't go off and I had trouble going out.. "

Winry walked past him. "You should have since the look on his face when he saw that his door was knock down by me."

"WINRY!!!" Sasuke turned to her. She just smile.

" Man I wish I had a camera."

"Yeah, well next time don't knock it down."

"Okay. Hey guys!" She shouted to Kagome and the others, even through they were only 5 feet away from her. "Next time we have to get Sasuke and he's sleeping, we set his house on fire!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"Okay….. WE BLOW IT UP!!!!!"

"You're INSANE! *OW*" He rubbed his head where Winry socked him.

"Okay can you all sit down now. Sasuke you can sit between Sakura." Sakura blushed when Iruka said his idea.

"Nope!!!" Winry said as she put a arm around Sasuke. "HE'S SITTING WITH US!!!"

YEAH!" Kagome declared.

"He's going to sit be-"

"HELL NO!!!!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Exude me?"

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME! ARE YOU DEAF!?!"

"Umm, Kagome calm down…" Said Sasuke.

"Ooooohhh.. Burnnnn by a 14 year old! good job Kagome.." Winry said

"Fine he can sit with you. But you three have to sit in the front."

"MAN!!!!!!!" Winry groaned. "Oh, well." Winry sat down on right and Sasuke on the left. Kagome was in the middle. Sakura and Ino was jealous. Naruto blushed at Winry.

As Iruka begin to teach Winry picked up a empty sheet of paper she found. She smiled and took out a pen.

**Review if like! Also everyone is 14 but Naru Kiba and Hina who's 13. **


	5. caught

Chapter 5; caught

Iruka noticed that Winry had paper and was writing on it. He walked towards her. "Winry may I see that paper"

"Hell no."

He took it from her. He smiled. "Notes?"

"Nah really!?!" She said to him in a harsh voice.

"Read it!" shouted half of the class. He smiled and looked at Winry.

"Go ahead. See if I care." She said to him. No fear was on her face.

He smiled and begun to read.

**What will the note said? **


	6. what the note said

Chapter 6; what the note said

Iruka begun to read.

"Winry-

Kagome I so bore!!!!!!

Kagome -

Me 2.

Win-

We should blow up dis place or sumthing.

Kagome-

Funny! Bwhahahahahahaha

Win-

Hahahahahahahahahaha……………..hahahahahahhaha! LMAO!!!!

Kag-

Hey can Sasuke join us?

Win-

Go ahead.

Kag-

HI SASUKE!!! : )

Sasuke-

Hi guys……

Win-

Damn sasu u has nic rightin!

Sasuke-

Thanks

Win-

Right like us! Saves time!

Sasuke-

Y?

Win-

nice 1

Sasu-

So now wut?

Kag-

dont no…..

Win-

Dis class is GAY!!!!!!

Kag-

Agree

Sasu-

Me 2

Win-

We should ditch.

Kag-

Cool…..

Sasu-

Wut's ditching?

Ed-

Good idea.

Sango-

I also agree.

Al-

I'm bored.

Win-

How did u all get here!?! It was only us 3!!!!

Ed-

IDK

Al-

?

San-

Maybe cuz de president is going 2 join us and we wanted 2 say hi

Win-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Kag-

Sasuke u never ditch?

Sasu-

No

Win-

Man ur life SUCKS!!!!!! BUY 1!!!!!

Sasu-

I already hav 1..

Win-

Yeah right!!!!

Sasu-

Can we change the subject?

Kag-

Ok…… I wonder how the teacher got that scar…."

-----

Kagome irrupted Iruka. "Umm… I don't think you should read the rest." She said as she stood up.

"I will."

"You've been warn.." She said as she sat back down." He continue.

-----

"Win-

Maybe by having hard sex! XD

Kag-

With a guy!

------

Iruka looked at them. Kagome shrugged. "You did say you're read the rest."

"I will." He said with anger as if it was a challenge.

------

"Sasu-

Hahahaha funny!

Ed-

Harsh!

Sango-

Well he did get mad at us.

Al-

I agree!

Win-

Does he even had a girlfriend?

Kag-

dont ask me

Sasuke-

I dont think so

Win-

HE'S GAY!!!!!!!

Kag-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Sasu-

HAHAHAHAHAHA LOLZ…………

Ed-

I'm hungry…….

Al-

Hi hungry. My name's Al.

San-

XD

Win-

Page's running out. Use back now………..

Kag-

HI! ME FRIST PERSON 2 RIGH HERE!!!

Sasuke-

Hello.

Ed-

HOLA!

Al-

Wut's up!?

San-

The sky

Win-

ur mom

XD

Kag-

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasu-

So did all of u ditched or did sumthin bad in class?

Kag-

I missed a lot of school.

Ed-

Only went 2 skool 4 like 3 yrs.

Al-

Me 2

San-

didn't even go to skool bitches!!!!

XD

Win-

Lets see………. Ditched skool a lot, put 5 smoke bombs in one class in 2 yrs and 6 in a other. & gotin 2 a lot of fights. Won every 1 : ) also stole from skool STUFF. AND I DID ALL DIS WHILE IWAS 9 AND 10!!!!!! WHOO!

Sasu-

There u hav no pro here

Win-

Yeah well we're going 2 teach u how 2 b like us!!!!!

Sasu-

WTF!?!

Win-

You're gonna ditch put smoke bombs and dress up like us dude!!!!!

Sasu-

OVER MY DEAD AS HELL BODY!!!!!

Win-

I can make dat happen!!!!!

Sasu-

Never!

Win-

Well I don't think u can dress like us since u dress emo

Sasu-

I'M NOT EMO!!!!!

Win-

Hey kag sasu looks emo huh?

Kag -

YEP!

Win-

anyway i thin-"

-------

Iruka looked angry at the six of them. "All of you have to clean the class. After school. They all groaned while everyone else laugh but Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

------

**Hope you enjoy it. also the reason winry's word got cut off cuz in the other chap she was still writing.**


	7. caught again

Chapter 7; caught…..again

"WHAT!?!" They all shouted at the same time.

"You heard me. All of you have to clean the class."

"FUCK IT!" They all shouted. Then they started to laugh.

"QUIET!" Iruka shouted. The "anime anger sign" on clearly on his head.

"NEVER!"

Iruka ignored them and turned back his attention to the rest of the class. "Like I was saying…."

Winry ignored his lesson and picked the other paper she had. She had a evil smile.

-----

Iruka turned to see Winry writing again on paper. "Winry?"

"That's my name."

He took the note. "Remember what I said?"

"And?"

"Do you want me to read it again?"

"To be honest, I don't give a fuck." She smirked when his eyes' widen when she said that.

"Well….what about your friends?"

She turned to them. "What about you guys?"

"I really don't care."

"Me neither."

"To sum it up," Sasuke said, "None of us gives a crap!"

Iruka looked surprise at him.

"Nice one Sasu!" Winry said and give him a high-five. Shem turned back to Iruka. "Go ahead read it."

He sighed and begun to read.

------

**Review if like**


	8. what the other note said

Chapter 8; what the other note said

"Win-

Mwuhahahahahahaha me won AGAIN! XD

Kag-

Dat's nice. Hi every 1

Sasu-

HOLA!!!

Ed-

Dat's what I say!!!! Who cares! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

XD

Al-

'Sup

San-

*fells down a tree and lands perfectly on her feet.* Hi!

Win-

Cool…so wut now?

Kag-

IDK!

Sasu-

Wut do u guys want 2 talk about?

Win-

TACOS!!!!

Kag-

Tacos? Tacos!?! TACOS!!!!

XD

Sasu-

Y tacos? Y not….BURRITOS!

XD

Ed-

STEW!

Al-

KITTENS!!!!

San-

Me with al!

Win-

OMG 2DAY'S TUESDAY! IT'S TACOS TUESDAY!!!!!

Kag-

OMFG UR RIGHT!!!!

Sasu-

LIKE OMG UR RIGHT! = O

Win-

WTF SASU!

XD

Kag-

Dat was awkward……..LOLZ!!!!!!

Ed-

LIKE OMG SASUKE ARE U LIKE GAY?

Sasu-

WTF ED JUST WTF

Ed-

IDK!

XD

Win-

THEY'RE BOTH GAY!!!

XD

Sasu-

FUCK U!!!!!

Win

*hits Sasuke* XD

Sasu-

I'm dead………..LOLZ

XD

Kag-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………..

Sasu-

And im alive again!

Win-

UR DEAD!!!! *grabs a knife and kills him*

Sasu-

And im dead again…..lolz

Kag-

Poor sasu….DUMP DE BODY IN2 A RIVER!!!

Sasu-

Im ALIVE!!!!

Win-

JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!

Sasu-

Let's change the subject.

Win-

I want 2 listen 2 music..

Kag-

I brought my mp3. It's in my bag

Win-

So did I. It's in my pocket……

Sasu-

Wtf is a mp3?

Win-

I forgot dis village has little techlogly

Kag-

Me 2

Ed-

Now wut?

Al-

Idk

San-

Im bored.

Win-

Dat's nice……..

I say we ditch

Kag-

Agree

Sasu-

Me 2

Win-

Or put a smoke bomb. DAMN I DON'T HAVE 1 WITH ME NOW!!! FUCK!!!!

Sasu-

Nice 1 idiot

Win-

Hey at least I hav a life!!! So when r u going 2 buy 1?

Sasu-

When u buys urs.

XD

Win-

UR GOING 2 GET BITCHSLAP BY ME!!!!!!

Sasu-

I'm so scare….

Win-

Ur lucky Kag sits between us!

Sasu-

Whatever

Win-

I'M SERIOUS!!!!!

Kag-

Sasu she's really serious.

Sasu-

She is?

Kag-

I can feel her chakra"

------

"You're able to let your chakra run throughout your body without summoning it?" Iruka asked Winry. He looked up from the note and saw Ed trying to get something from Winry. "What's going on?"

"She stole my pen!" He shouted without looking up.

"That' 'cuz this is my pen!"

"Wow, I never saw two people fight over a pen…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, just SHUT UP EMO BOY!" Ed and Winry shouted at the same time.

Iruka just sighed again and continued on.

------

"Sasu-

I'm dead

Win-

Yes u r

Kag-

Let's change the subject!

Win-

TACOS TUESDAY! WHOO!

Sasu-

TACOS!

XD

Kag-

TACOS!!!!!

Ed-

How did the subject get to tacos?

Al-

Hey 2day is taco Tuesday

San-

Until now u found out!?!

Al-

Yeah….

Win-

Ur a bigger idiot than Sasu…………… wait…….Sasu's a bigger idiot then u

Sasu-

WUT!?!

Win-

U saw wut I wrote

Kag-

I'm bore now

Win-

Let's ditch

Sasu-

Hey wut do we do if Iruka reads dis?

Win-

Ditch

Kag-

Hey we should ditch

Win-

Of course

Kag-

Ditching's fun

Sasu-

Yeah we should

Win-

Of course! Ditching's fun!!!

Ed-

First tacos now ditching. Wut's next? Cats?

Al-

KITTENS!!!!!

San-

Cute…..

Win-

LOLZ

Kag-

XD

Sasu-

Let's talk about cats!

Win-

They so cute

Kag-

Kilala's a cute demon cat.

Win-

She is!

Sasu-

Dat's cool

Al-

She is!

San-

I no!

Ed-

Tacos, ditching, cats, and now Kilala….

Win-

Hahahahahahahahaha FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kag-

To the subject MUSIC!!!!!!

Win-

I 3 my mp3.

Sasu-

Dat's nice

Win-

I also have a I-phone.

Kag-

LUCKY!!!!

Win-

It costed me a"

Iruka turned to the Back to see if there was more. Nothing. "Well, all of you still have to clean the class." He looked up and saw Kagome and Sasuke switched seats. Winry, Sasuke and Kagome had headphones on. "What's going on?"

Kagome answered first. "Listening to our mp3s. I'm listening to Ievan Polkka"

"And I'm listening to Ievan Polkka trance remix."

And I'm listening to both." Sasuke said. He had the left headphone of Winry's and the right one of Kagome's.

"Winry you have the trance remix!?!"

"Yeah."

"I try to download that one but I didn't get it!"

"PAY ATTENTION!!!!" Iruka shouted.

"HELL NO!" They shouted.

"Besides," Winry started, "Remember what the note said?"

"What?"

"If you read that we'll ditch!" She did a quick good-bye wave. Then the clones disappear.

Iruka was dumbfounded.

------

I **think you guys should have know what that means. Since this chap.'s long I'll start on chap. 9 next month. But for now here's a Chap. 9 Preview;**

**Winry and the others ditched class. Sasuke still hopes he can get "closer " to Kagome. So does Winry. She makes a idea of Sasuke giving Kagome a rose . Both are sure it'll work 'Till Inuyasha comes. With Kikyo.**


	9. tacos, random shit, and new people

Chapter nine; tacos, random shit, and new people

"WHOO! THAT WAS SO FUCKING FUN!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!" Ed yelled as the six of them ran through the empty hallways of the academy. All of them were laughing about how they ditched the very stupid teacher, Iruka.

"HEY GUYS!" Sango shouted as they turned a corner towards the exit. "LOOK AT ME!!!!" They all turn to her to see she drew a line across her face, like Iruka's scar, with a dark brown washable marker. "HI! I'M IRUKA AND I'M A SMART ASS TEACHER!!!! WINRY, DON'T BE WRITING NOTES IN MY SMART ASS CLASS!!!" She added it with a accusing finger, pointing at Winry. They all blurted out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Iruka! By the way are you gay!?!" Winry shouted back.

"A SMART ASS QUESTION!!!! WHY, YES, I AM!!!" They all laughed and by now they were at the exit, with tears in their eyes.

"So, now what?" Sasuke asked as he wipe the tears with his right hand.

Winry pointed at the shy. "WE GO EAT SOME TACOS CUZ IT'S TACO TUESDAY!!!"

Sasuke look at her with a confuse look. "WAIT! YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THE WHOLE TACO THING!?!"

-----

"THANK YOU!" Sango said as she got her taco. She join the others.

"Is this good?" Sasuke asked as he 'examine' his taco.

"HELL, YEAH!" Winry shouted at him. He shrugged and took a bite.

"Wow, it's good!" He said, shock.

"TOLD YA!"

-----

"So, what do you guys feel like doing?" Ed ask as they were walking.

"I don't know…." Sango responded. She turn to Winry. "You have a smoke bomb or something to to throw at a random house?"

"I wish." She had a evil smile. "But I do have dye spray cans for hair. And they work good for graffiti." She look at them for their answer, They all looked at each other and smile. Well, not Sasuke. He had no idea what the hell their were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" They ignore him and when to their house.

-----

"Oh hi guys." Rose greeted them as Winry, Sango Kagome, and Sasuke enter while Ed and Al waited outside. "School ended early?"

"Nah, we just ditched." Winry said as she lead the others to he room.

"That was my second guess. Oh, yeah Sasuke we fixed your door." She said to him, pointing to a window that show his house.

"Oh, thanks."

"So, what you guys doing now?"

"Oh, just gonna do something call graffiti."

"GOT IT!" Winry yelled as they ran down the stairs with the sprays. They dashed through Rose.

"BYE ROSE!" Kagome shouted as Winry grabbed Sasuke by his right arm.

"Oh, wait Kagome some friends of yours" They were long gone before she finish. "Came….."

-----

"So how that's?" Winry said as they all step away from their artwork. They all stare at it.

"I think it's okay." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sasuke said after her.

"I think it's crappy." Ed disagreed with Sasuke and Kagome.

"Me too.." Sango agreeing with him.

"I really don't know…" That was Al.

"I think it's both." Winry said as they look at it again. She turn to Sasuke. "This is a flower shop?"

"Yeah. It's own by Ino and her family." They all turn to him, confuse writing all over their faces. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "The blond girl that hug me yesterday." They still look at him. "The one that was sitting next to the pink hair girl that I was suppose to sit next to at the academy today." Still looking at him. *sigh* "The one that acts like a bitch and she is one."

"Oh yeah!" They all remember. Sasuke laughed. They turn away to walk to Rose's house aka thiers but Sasuke's.

Oh, yeah what did they draw? A whole lot of random shit…..

-----

"Oh, you're all back." Rose greeted them again. She turn to Kagome. "Oh, Kagome some people came here to see you." She pointed to the living room. Kagome entered first and grasped.

"Who is it?" Winry asked, right behind her. They all saw a teenage guy of sixteen with strangely white hair in a red outfit and cat ears. He was with a girl who looked like a older Kagome but with shorter bangs.

"Who's that?" Ed asked. They all saw Kagome's eyes were wide.

Winry look closer at the girl. She quickly turn to Kagome. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!?!"

-----

**Hahaha Winry…idk when I'll post chap. 10. Review if like. **


	10. new porblems roses and naruto!

Chapter ten (WHOO! THE TENTH CHAPPY!! : ) ; New problems, roses and a blushing Naruto!

Everyone turn to Winry after she said that. Even Kagome. "No. I don't have a sister…"

"She's her reincarnation." The guy said, pointing at the girl next to him.

"WAIT, WHAT!?!" Ed shouted.

"I'M SO CONFUSE!!!!!" Winry turned around and bang herself on the wall and just continued to hit her head. After she was finish she turn back to them. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?!"

"I'm her reincarnation." Kagome said, pointing at the girl. All was quiet. Until Winry said a stupid random thing that made they forgive the quietness and made them laugh but the new people.

"So……….you guys know how to graffiti?" She look at her friends that were laughing. "What did I say? What did I say?"

-----

"Here you go." Noah said as she set the tea at the little coffee table, in front of Kikyo. She sat down between Ed and Al.

"How many couches do you guys have?" Sasuke said as he look around the room. He was sitting between Kagome and Winry facing Ed, Al and Noah. On their right was Kikyo and Inuyasha and the other side was Sango sitting alone on a armchair and Rose sitting alone on a two person sofa.

"Ten. Five's here, Two are in the other living room and the rest are in Ed's, Winry's and My room."

"Wow."

"So, you're Inuyasha and that's Kikyo." Ed asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, harshly. "We need Kagome back." He turn to Sango. "Miroku misses you."

"See if I care about that annoy bastard." Sango said crossing her arms.

"You go girl!" Al said, high-fiving her. Inuyasha ignore them and turn to Kagome who was biting her lip.

"Inuyasha, I have to stay here." Kagome said. "It's for ALL the time I MISSED at school."

He stood up. "NO KAGOME!" He grab her arm. "You're coming with us! We need you to sense the shards."

She yanked her arm away from his. "So? YOU HAVE KIKYO!" She said. Sasuke noticed tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Anger was soon in him.

"And? Kikyo got shot by Naraku! She's lose her sense to feel them!"

"I CAN'T GO!!!" More anger in Sasuke.

"SO?! WHO CARES!" Even more.

"I! CAN'T! GO!" And more.

"JUST COME ON!!!!"

"SO?! SHE HAS THE FUCKING RIGHT TO STAY HERE!!! YOU CAN'T CONTROL HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Sasuke yelled right in front of Inuyasha's face as he stood. All was still and silence. A deep shade of red was quickly on Sasuke's face when he realized what he just said. "I-I'm s-so sorry.." Inuyasha cracked his fingers. "I-I really am. I'm so sor-"

"Sasuke don't apologize to him." Winry said. They all turn to her. Her arms were cross and her eyes turn cold. "Don't waste your breath on the likes of that selfish bastard."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said, tying to hold his anger. He went closer to her.

"You. Fucking. Heard. ME!" She shouted. Inuyasha step back.

"hm. Fine, we'll stay here." He said as he went to Kikyo. "okay?"

Winry stare at him. "As long as you don't do a stupid thing, it's all right with me.

-----

Sasuke woke up to see that is was 7:39. "At, least we won't be late. He said to himself as he walk to his kitchen. He passed his living room when he heard small chirping. He noticed a bird flew in and made a nest in one of his lamps. "What the hell?" He look at the nest. It had three eggs and one already hatch. He felt a smile. "Cool... But how did they get in?" He look around and freak out when he saw a huge hole where his window use to be.

-----

"Where's Winry? Sasuke asked as Noah open the door.

"She left early." She saw his window. "Oh, Winry did that to remind us to wake you up."

He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Perfect…"

"Don't worry, me and Rose will watch it."

"Thanks. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She let him in.

"So where she go?"

"I don't know. Morin' Ed!" She said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi Noah, Sasuke." He wave to them.

She turn back Sasuke. "I know."

"Know about what?"

"You like Kagome."

"What!?!"

"I know. I read Winry's mind and she confessed. She's trying to pair you guys up."

"You can read minds?"

"Yeah. Only if I'm holding the person's hand."

"Cool. So where did Winry go?"

"I really don't know. All she said is she's out and when I asked her all she said, to get something that'll make You and Kagome's love blossom."

-----

"Bye mom!" Ino said as she left. Then she noticed the customer.

"Hmm…let's see…" Winry looked at all the flowers. "Daisies….. No. Snap dragons!?! Fuck no! Yellow roses. Maybe.."

"Need help?" Ino asked.

Winry turn to her. _Whoa, it's the bitch from school! She does work here. And WE GRAFFITI HERE!!! ACT NORMAL!!! _"Ummm.."

"Hey, aren't you in my class?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"So what do you want?"

"I need the perfect flowers cuz my friend likes my other friend and I'm playing match-maker."

"Oh. You need red roses! They indicate love!" She ran and grabbed a dozen. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" She pay and left. _Here I came!!! Ready for love Kagome!?!_

_-----_Naruto was walking to the academy. He saw someone said "Bye!" waved to some friends. It was Sasuke. He was probably going for some early training by himself.

"HEY SASUKE!!!" He turned around. "LONG TIME NO SEEN!!!"

"Sheesh, you're loud!"

"Sorry!" He put his hands in his pocket. "So an-"

"HEY SASUKE PERFECT TIMING!" Naruto saw a flash of yellow, red and dark blue grabbed Sasuke. It was Winry. With roses,

"I need to use him!" She shouted, leaving a deep blushing Naruto. _Who was that!?!_

_-----_

"Here Sasuke!" Winry give the roses to him.

"What's this for!?!"

"Give one to Kagome with your name on it and she'll love you?" _So this is what noah said of love blossom... _Sasuke thought.

"You sure?"

"I really don't know." The anime sweat drop was on Sasuke's head. "But it's worth a shot!"

"Great."

Ed and the others ran out. "HEY YOU GUYS WE'LL LATE AGAIN!!!"

All at the same time they shouted "SHIT!!!"

-----

**I did this cuz I was bore….Be happy cuz I put 2 chappys. Review if you like. oh yeah also Ino and her family didn't found out about the graffti...**


	11. Some good people can snap

Chapter 11; Some good people can snap

"SHIT WE'RE LATE!" All in five seconds they ran off.

"Hey, Winry what did you do to the roses?" Sasuke whisper.

"I threw them in your house."

"How? Oh, yeah." He remember about the hole in his living room.

"Sorry……….."

-----

"And today we'll-" Iruka was interrupted by Ed and the others entering. "Why are we late again?"

All of them stare at each other. Winry spoke. "Um……………….WHY AREN'T YOU LATE!?! She shouted at him. He filched.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"EXACTLY!" She exclaimed, pointing a accuse finger at him.

"What!?!" They ignore him and sat down. "Oh, here." He gave them each a paper. "Sign your name please."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you weren't to skip class yesterday."

"Me Nintendo que esta pael es talking about." Winry said. (she's trying to talk Spanish.) Iruka look at her.

"What?"

"Que?"

"Just sign it."

"De que es he talking about?" Winry asked in a accent unknown to the ninja village. (Spanlish. Mix of English and Spanish.)

"What?" Iruka asked again. He threw his hands in the air and shook his head. "Just sign the paper!"

"TE QUE!?!" She yell at him.

"WINRY STOP THE STUPID PRANK!" He yell at her.

"ME NAME IS NO WINRY! ES JOSEFINA!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"YO IS FROM DE………." She turn to Kagome.

"Mexico." She whisper.

"MEXICO!"

"What!?!"

"QUE!?!"

"STOP THAT WINRY!!!"

"ME NAME ES JOSEFINA!!!" She pointed at Kagome, Sasuke and the others. "They are me familials." (Family. I speak Spanish but I suck of writing it……………)

"Your what?"

"Que's that!?!" Kagome shouted, pointing at the window. He turn around.

"Quick, put this on!" Winry hissed at them, throwing them each a weird triangle cloth and a weird, wide, light brown hat with little red balls dangling from it. They put it on.

"I don't see anything………." He turn to see them. "What are you wearing?" He stare at their weird outfits.

"Que?" Winry was wearing a bright yellow pancho. Kagome a green one, Sasuke a blue one, Ed's red, Al was brown and black and Sango had a pink one with black. Even Kilala had one. It was yellow. All of them had weird hats. "Que es talking about?"

"WHAT!?!"

"All of us es un Mexican."

"What is that!?!"

"que?"

"Just stop that!?!"

"No."

By now his anger each his limit. "STOP THAT STUFF NOW!!!"

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!!!" She yell back at him.

He ignore her and walk to his desk. "That's it, I'm sending you out."

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm sending you out of this class."

"WHAT THE HELL!" She walk towards him. Kagome walk behind her.

"YOU CAN'T SEND HER OUT!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes I can." He took out a piece of paper.

"YOU CAN'T!" Both of them shouted. Winry noticed a stack of scrolls on his desk. "Kagome…" She whisper.

"What?" Winry pointed at the stack of scrolls. She had a evil smile. Kagome smiled. "Ed."

"What?" She beckon him to them. He smiled and flashed a thumb up. "Got it."

"But why does Winry have to get send out?" Ed said to Iruka. While Iruka was busy talking to Ed, Winry and Kagome stole some of the scrolls and "play" with them. By throwing them at each other.

"So I'm going to send her out." He turn around to see the scrolls gone. He imminently turn to Winry. "What did you do to the scrolls?"

"What scrolls?" Unknown to Iruka, the scrolls were hidden in their panchos.

"I know you have them."

"Have what?" He turn around to Kagome. "Do you have them?"

"Have what?" Just before he turn to face Winry, she threw a scroll to Kagome. Iruka face Winry just as Kagome caught the scroll.

"I don't know which one of you have them but if one of you confess, I won't get you in trouble."

"How can we confess if none of us has it?" Kagome said in a sweet mocking voice.

"I'll ask the class." He turn to the class. "Did anyone see them take it?"

Sakura, who hated Winry and her friends for hanging out with Sasuke, raise her hand. "Winry and Kagome took all the scrolls and hid them in their weird outfit thing." She smirked.

"BITCH!" Winry hissed. Sakura stare at her.

"Well, since both of you try to steal, both of you will have to stay and clean this classroom."

"THIS IS SO FUCKING UN-!" Winry started before a weird voice irrupted her.

_THIS IS MADNESS!_

_MADNESS? _

_THIS IS SPARTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The class look around to see what made that noise. It continue on making it sound weirder. Winry turn to Sasuke. "SASUKE THROW ME MY BACKPACK!"

He grab a black one. "This one!?!"

"YEAH!" He shrugged and toss it to her. She pull out a small black rectangle phone. The music was from there. She press something on it and the music stop. "Hello? Oh, hi Ross! Nothing much? You? That's sounds tight! It's just gay here."

Ed jump from his seat to Winry. "I want to say hi!"

"Fine here." She hand to him.

"Ross? HI!"

"Tell her I said what's up!" Al shouted from his seat.

"OK! Al said what's up! Okay, here." He hand it back to Winry.

"Can I talk here? Yeah sure. I mean we're doing nothing here. No, I didn't ditch. I ditch with Ed, Al, Sango, Kagome and Sasuke. Who are they? New friends I made. Who do you want to talk to? Okay." She turn to Kagome. "Kagome, Ross wants to talk with you."

"What's that Winry?" Iruka asked.

"Why do you care?"

"What is it?"

"My phone......"

"Don't answer it in class."

"I don't see what's the big deal is?"

"Still………."

"Whatever."

"Here Winry." Kagome hand it to her.

"How is like there? Cool! Like I said it's gay here. Even the teacher here is gay."

"EXCUSE ME!?!" Iruka said.

"You're excuse." Winry remark to him. "That was our teacher. No, I forget his name. I don't listen to him. Not once. He's weak. Even Kagome and Sasuke burn him. Sasuke? Oh, some emo kid who needs a life."

"WHAT!?!" Sasuke yell.

"It's true. You want to talk to him? Fine. Sasuke she wants to talk to you!"

"Hello? No I'm not really emo! The only emo person here is……….THE TEACHER!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"He gets butt hurt real fast."

"BUTT HURT!?!"

"We all burn him. He's mean to us. He reads our notes and now he's listening to us talking on this thing. I don't know what's it call. Where I'm in has little technology? What? What the hell is a computer? I-pods? What? No I don't have a phone. What's that anyway? To Winry? Okay." He hand it to Winry.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to buy him a I-pod or something. I have ways to steal money. Of course I can steal a car. They don't have any here. I can steal a cart. HAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT! Oh, you have to go? Okay, BYE!" She hang up.

Iruka stare at her and Kagome. "Like I was saying, you two have to clean the class."

"WHY!?!" They both shouted.

"I don't see why they have to clean it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke stay out of this."

"I don't see why I have to stay one of this."

"It's none of your concern."

"Yes it is. They're my friends."

"Sasuke don't get involve."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING PARENTS SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yell at him. Iruka's eyes were wide.

"Sasuke calm down."

"I AM CALM! YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME PISS OFF!"

"Sasuke, please stop it. You're always so calm and-"

"Oh, yeah I'm always calm. It cuz I'm the number rookie that you guys treat me good huh? WELL, SOME CLAM PEOPLE CAN SNAP YOU KNOW!!!" He shouted.

"You go Sasuke!" Sango cheer.

"Stay out of this."

"QUIT TELLING OTHERS WHAT TO DO!" He yell again.

"I say we do a walk out!" Al shouted. All of the friends shrug and walk out the classroom.

-----

**I know it was gay. I haven't had update this since April and I made it long but I think it sucks……….. I had a little bit of writer's block………also the ringtone od winry's was 300 techno remix you can find it on youtube. **

**Review if like.**


	12. ATTENTION! again

**Hey guys it' me again…..um so……….…how's life?………….Well I sold my on e bay………..well actually my friend sold it and some one did buy it for I think 2 dollars…….okay…….well I'm thinking of re-edit this fic. It'll be kinda of the same but with;**

**- some of the leaf members are related to the new ninjas**

**- Ever since Sasuke met Kagome and the others, he change..........big time**

**- SAKURA AND INO BASHING!!!!**

**- The Akatsuki are in it too....**

**- The Sound are in it too....**

**- MORE SAKURA AND INO BASHING!!!**

**- Sasuke and the others will do random shit**

**- EVEN MORE SAKURA AND INO BASHING!!!**

**Well, we'll a vote k? Just message me. BYE! **


End file.
